


experiencing everything(for the first time)

by n0luv



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: AU, Alive Reginald Hargreeves, Angst, Apocalypse, Childhood, F/F, F/M, Five-centric, Gen, M/M, Mental Illness, Number Five | The Boy - Freeform, Number Four | The Seance - Freeform, Number One | Spaceboy - Freeform, Number Seven | The White Violin, Number Six | The Horror, Number Three | The Rumour, Number Two | The Kraken - Freeform, Other, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Siblings, The Umbrella Academy (TV) Spoilers, The Umbrella Academy - Freeform, Umbrella Academy - Freeform, Very AU, family dysfunction, luther is a poet :’(, more s2 puppy luther because i want it !!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n0luv/pseuds/n0luv
Summary: “Who the hell are you?”“The answer to all your problems.”-“Well, perhaps not all of them—”“Goddammit!—“(or)When Angel#6542173RH, (or Angelique RH. Fedbagc, as the Banking Department of the Heavenly Office has dubbed her) is sent to stick by the Hargreeves, and make them succeed in their attempts to save the world, chaos ensues.
Relationships: Five Hargreeves/Angelique RH. Fedbagc, The hargreeves - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	experiencing everything(for the first time)

**Chapter One: The World Always Changes Around Us(But Weakness Will Always Remain)**

* * *

_I’m going to need you to go down there._

_”Wh— Are you serious? Like, down there, down there?”_

_Did you not_ hear _me?_

_”Shit, sorry! But seriously? What the hell am I going to look like? Do I need to get an ID and all those silly things—“_

_Language. Go to the tailor, the Banking Department after and then come see me._

_”Alright, but what do you need me to do down there, I mean you haven’t sent anyone down since—“_

_Just stick by those Hargreeves. The Time Constructual has been getting on my nerves. They never do listen to me._

_”Yes, of course, alright—Wait, the Hargreeves?—“_

_Go on now, shoo._

_”W—ai—t—!”_

* * *

Her name _was_ Angel#6542173RH, but since the humans down there didn’t go by numbers, she was now.. what was it..

She checks her passport, a thing the humans down there all required once they were more than a year old; Angelique RH. Fedbagc

Damn Banking Department and their shitty naming. It practically screamed what her real name was. Angel#6542173RH, or Angelique as she was now supposed to be, rubbed her temples irritatedly. 

Another thing that peeved her was the damn Tailor. Obviously you couldn’t go down with wings and a halo, so she had to go get herself a real human body. Angelique really didn’t know the difference between an adult and a child (she wasn’t in the observation and marking departments, alright?) so she wasn’t very peeved with the fourteen year old body, but the hair. Lord, the hair. 

She was made to be a fourteen year old girl, with pale skin and long, light blonde hair(using color attributes from the halo and wings, tailor? Don’t be lazy.) 

She missed her short white hair and wings. Knocking on the white door to God’s office, it opened. The scene changed from the bland hallways of Heaven’s Office, to a large forest of trees. Black and white color shaded the whole place. “God?”

There you are. I was beginning to think you went without my word.

”I, uh, got hung up at the Tailor.”

Yes, well, he was always one for perfection.

”—Um, I was wondering, what do you need me for, down there?”

As I said before, Time Constructual hasn’t been obeying my commands. I need you to stick with those Hargreeves and _make them succeed_. I need them so I can pick and choose. 

“So, do I just walk up to them, say, ‘hello, I’m an angel and I’ve been sent by god to protect you!’?”

You’re in the Apocalypse department, aren’t you? 

“Yes, I am..”

Good. Look for Five Hargreeves, he’ll be practically begging for your information. If they ask why you know so much, tell them about your omniscience. Say you were born on October 1st, 1989. 

“Like the super—“

Yes. Now go. Don’t let them find out about you. If you need help, just ask for me.

”But what abou—“

Angelique was pushed towards the door, and thrown out. She landed on hard concrete. “Goddammit..” Getting up and rubbing her back, she eyed surroundings. If she was correct, the Hargreeves Mansion should be south from here..

* * *

One knock, two knock, three knock— “Can someone _please,_ get the door?” Allison said irritatedly. Diego got up, grumbling at the incessant and annoying extra noise. He grasps the door handle, opening the door. In front of him was a young girl, maybe fourteen? White clothes; very uniform-esque, and golden hair. Her eyes darted curiously into the background, “Diego Hargreeves, yes? Is Five Hargreeves here yet?” Diego double backs, because this girl wouldn’t have even been _born_ yet to know what the Umbrella Academy was. 

“Who are you?” Diego tried to be a little intimidating, trying to scare her off. “Doesn’t matter,” She ducks under his arm, walking into the house. “Wh—what the hell?!” She continues looking around, writing in a notepad. Allison spots it in her hands, “Are you from the press?” She turns, shaking her head, “Is Five really not in the house?” Klaus, inthe background snorted, “I think you’ve got the wrong person, missy, our sweet brother has been missing for seventeen years!” That stops her. She narrows her eyes, brows crinkling in the process as she taps the pen end against her notepad. 

“Not yet, huh? Well, lets see..” She rolls up her shirt sleeve to reveal a watch; gold engraved and crystal lining. “It shouldn’t be too long now...” She’s counting numbers underneath her breath, before a large crackle is heard from the yard. “Alright!” She’s practically running outside the door to the garden. 

And it seemed she was right, as they were all huddled around the kitchen table, watching Five make a sandwich and give a very confusing explanation to where the hell he was. “Alright, for real, who the _hell_ are you?” Diego breaks the silence,

“Angel#— _Angelique_ RH. Fedbagc, at your service. Omniscient child of the 43Club.” 

“Omniscient, like all knowing—“

”What the hell is the 43Club?”

”Who _are_ you?”

”Yes, omniscient as in all knowing, 43 club, as in 43 children born on October 1st, 1989, and, seriously? I just told you who I was.” She counts off each question on her fingers. 

“Anyways, Five Hargreeves, yes? I need to talk to you about,” she mouths something the rest of them can’t figure out, “in private, considering—“ She gestures to the five of them. Five nods.

* * *

Who the _hell_ was this girl? She knew he was going to be coming back today, considering the agitated and surprised looks from his siblings to the both of them. 

And she _definitely_ knew about the apocalypse.

”Alright, so, I know about the apocalypse. But I can’t tell you _everything_.” 

“What? The world’s going to end and you won’t tell me _how to stop it_?”

”Yes. Technically.”

Five squeezed his eyes shut in frustration, “Then why the _hell_ are you here?”

”Although I can’t directly tell you how to stop it, I’ll help you? You haven’t told your siblings and definitely won’t until later, so what do you say? Partners?”

”I don’t work with people.”

”But..?”

”You can follow me and occasionally tell me what to do.”

”Alright, yes! Partners!”

” _Not_ partners!”

* * *

Considering she wasn’t family, Angelique opted out of the funeral. Instead, she totally, _respectfully_ , explored the house. Many bathrooms, although most seemed to never be used. Same with the bedrooms. 

Seven bedrooms furnished in a cramped hallway, items missing from rooms, plucked from their spots and swiftly gone from the memory of a room. It belonged to the seven of the Hargreeves children. Some rooms were left like a picture in the moment; completely still and the same as before it was done and taken. Others were neat, cleaned like clockwork and reminiscent of an era long erased and forgotten. 

It felt strangely nostalgic, albeit her not having any connection with these humans. Perhaps this is what mundane childhood felt like. Of course, the Hargreeves’s childhoods were nothing mundane, quite short of consequential.

The light flickers, filtering out of the shaded blinds and the floor boards creak under her steps. The moment would have been a nice second of remembrance, had she been one of them. 

* * *

“You better go now, while you can still get that single sip of coffee.” Five scowls at her, blinking away in a flash of blue light. “He’s up for an eventful night.. Vanya better be prepared,” she mumbles under her breath. Allison’s heeled steps fade away and Angelique and Klaus are left in the kitchen.

”So.. you’re omni-whatever, right?”

Angelique nods.

”Alright, I’m going to ask you some questions now~!”

Klaus was quite amusing in her humbling opinion.

”So, that guy from the crematorium.. was he gay? Or just european? Because those sex eyes were _not_ a joke.”

”He was bisexual. Also, not sex eyes, just tired ones. He _was_ interested you, though.” Klaus’s eyes are wide open before he guffaws, splaying back in a split laughter.

”Okay, okay, uh, that bartender, did he give me that free drink because he though I was cute, or because he really believed it was my birthday?”

”Both. He thought the corset was hot.”

By now, Klaus’s got tears in his eyes, head snapping back and forth between Angelique and an empty space in the air. “You’re a real riot, you know?”

She snorts, breaking the cool face she had previously. “I can’t tell if that’s something to proud of or not.”

* * *


End file.
